Дневник
[[Файл:FW_0._05-Mar-85_(H-M_18_!)_X.png|thumb|'Настоящий Мужчина' (He-Man)]] [[Файл:FW_0._05-Mar-85_(Scr_18_!)_X.png|thumb|Модель Виктория Сикрет (Victoria's Secret)]] Дневник — источник хронологии действий главного героя. Представляет собой обычную толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплёте с застёжкой. Изначально дневник вела Джулия. Кроме того, она любила рисовать – она рисовала растения из своих исследований, места, в которых они были, и самого Генри. Одну из таких зарисовок, вместе со страницей текста, Генри просматривает на ночном привале по пути к вышке. В дальнейшем, после того, как Сьюзан, сестра Джулии, подарила ему в дорогу печатную машинку, Генри продолжил дневник на отдельных листах, которые он периодически добавляет на свой рабочий стол. Перечитывая их вновь, Генри может проследить за историей развития сюжета. Поза и прозвище на рисунке будут зависеть от выбора Генри в момент, когда Джулия его рисует. Перевод ( © авторский ) 5 Марта 1985 Всего через несколько месяцев мы с Генри будем на Гавайях, и будет восхитительно, наконец, оказаться на острове, впитывая солнечные лучи, без необходимости встречаться с коллегой, одетым в плохой твид и с ещё худшим мироощущением. Всякий раз, когда Брайант начинает отпускать одно из своих необоснованных ого-каких-точных "замечаний" в работе, которую выполняет Эко, мне хочется завопить во всю глотку: "Ну, всего несколько месяцев, и он вернётся в Кембридж, а я буду поедать Айского тунца со своим толстячком!" Я купила Генри новый костюм для купания. А сейчас он позирует в костюме, в котором родился. Я бы сказала, что этот образец стóит того, чтобы сделать зарисовку. Мне нужно помнить, чтобы позвонить Сьюзан. Я собиралась это сделать уже в течение трёх недель, и теперь надеюсь, что я это записала. У меня нет оправдания, кроме как это отметить. Зарисовка такоооой СИЛЬНЫЙ ХИИИИ-МЕН!!! КОРОЛЬ БИФФ || || такооооой МИИИИЛЫЙ целую-обнимаю ТАЙНЫЙ АНГЕЛ!! ---- March 5, 1985 In only a few months Henry and I will be in Hawaii and it will be delightful to finally be on an island soaking in sunshine without having to meet with a colleague wearing bad tweed and a worse attitude. Whenever Bryant levies one of his unfounded by oh-so-sure "critiques" of the work Eco is doing, I want to scream my damn head off: Oh well, just a few more months and he'll be back to Cambridge and I'll be eating Ahi poke with this beef of a man. I bought Henry a new bathing suit and now he is posing in his birthday suit. I'd say this specimen is worth a sketch. I need to remember to call Susan. I've meant to for 3 weeks now and hopefully now that I've written it down. I've got no excuse but to check in. Sketch sooo STRONG HEEEEMAN!!! KING BEEF || sooooo PREEEETTY xoxoxo SECRET ANGEL!! ---- Примечание. Оригинальный текст приводится в связи с нечёткой читаемостью на скриншоте. Интересные факты * Судя по флешбэку, зарисовка Генри на правом листе происходила в '81 году, тогда как текст на левом датирован '85-м. Список листов Продолжение дневника в виде печатных листов. * Лист 1/8. 28 Апр. и 01 Мая 1989 * Лист 2/8. 02 Мая 1989 * Лист 3/8. 03 Мая 1989 * Лист 4/8. 14 Мая 1989 * Лист 5/8. 02 Июня 1989 * Лист 6/8. 15 Июля 1989 * Лист 7/8. 16 Июля 1989 * Лист 8/8. 17 Июля 1989 Категория:Дневник Генри